


Been An Angel All Year

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2013 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon really doesn’t want to go out but Gwaine has a way of making things more bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been An Angel All Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronsoftie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsoftie/gifts).



Leon sighed heavily as he started the trek up the stairs from the underground to the street. In the process, he was stabbed in the shins by no less than four umbrellas, elbowed in the ribs twice and generally assaulted by women trying to juggle far too many carrier bags. All he wanted to do was go home to the flat that he and Gwaine shared and just collapse – do nothing but sleep and watch shit movies. Preferably with Gwaine for company. But no, he wasn’t going home. Instead, he was braving the crowds of last minute Christmas shoppers to find some random bar where his partner and his friends were waiting for him to celebrate Christmas. He really did want to celebrate with them but it had been the week from hell at work and socialising was the last thing that he wanted to do. Still, he had promised Gwaine and considering how much time he had spent at the office compared to home this week, he really didn’t want to let the other man down.  
  
The minute that he found the bar that he had been told that they were meeting at – some supposedly trendy place in Shoreditch – he knew that either Morgana or Gwaine had picked it; it looked like their kind of place. Stepping inside, it was clear from the raucous cheers that greeted his arrival that his friends had been drinking for a decent amount of time. Lance and Gwen were looking all loved-up, slow dancing on the small dance floor while Morgana, looking as graceful as ever was sipping her martini and exchanging flirty glances with a group of business men. A flushed and very affectionate Merlin was draped over Arthur but then that wasn’t entirely surprising considering that Merlin was a known lightweight. Arthur was used to Merlin like this so he was just chatting to Percival and drinking his beer, occasionally pausing to restrain Merlin’s wandering hands. Leon couldn’t help but smile at that; no doubt that would be him and Gwaine later. Gwaine had a tendency to grope even without alcohol thrown into the mix. Not seeing his partner anywhere he ordered a drink from the bar before wandering over to Morgana, dropping a kiss on her cheek.  
  
“Morgana. Picking your prey for the evening?”  
  
“Hello Leon. Hmm, the one on the left could be fun to play with but the night is still young. There’s normally plenty of choice here.”  
  
“I was wondering who we had to thank for the venue choice; you or Gwaine.”  
  
“Both of us; we’ve both been to industry parties here and quite liked it. Gwaine pushed for it though.”  
  
“Speaking of the devil, where is my reprobate partner?”  
  
“He’s just getting ready, he’s got a little surprise for you. That chair in the middle is for you.” Morgana indicated to a plain chair set apart from the others in front of the little dance floor.  
  
“Should I be worried?” Leon was only half-joking. He had been with Gwaine for four years so he knew how crazy some of the Irishman’s ideas could get.  
  
He didn’t have to wait long to find out. Feeling rather unnerved by the anticipatory grins on his friends faces, he took his seat just as the DJ announced that it was karaoke night and introduced the first singer of the evening. A figure sauntered out, microphone in hand, dressed in scraps of red fabric and white fur. Leon found himself admiring the persons legs, which looked very familiar, before he realised as the opening tones of ‘Santa Baby’ rang out that they were familiar because it was Gwaine in the outfit.  
  
To yet more uproarious laughter and cat-calling from not just their friends but the other patrons of the bar, Gwaine proceeded to croon out the words of Santa Baby while essentially giving Leon a lap dance. Not that Leon was really complaining; Gwaine was actually pretty good. He was also wearing a really slutty Santa costume – one that had a very short skirt and a shirt that showed off his abs and Leon was only human.  
  
Human with a really hot boyfriend.  
  
By the time that the song finished, Gwaine was firmly planted in Leon’s lap, Leon’s hands gripping tightly onto Gwaine’s hips. The microphone dropped to the floor as Gwaine abandoned it in favour of tangling his hands in Leon’s curls and using the grip to pull Leon in for a kiss. Leon responded enthusiastically, even though he wasn’t normally one for public displays of affection, his fingers dipping down past the waistband of Gwaine’s skirt. What he found made Leon pull back with a gasp.  
  
“Please tell me that you’re wearing underwear under that skirt.”  
  
Gwaine had that cheeky grin that Leon equally loved and dreaded. “Where would the fun be in that? There’s a dressing room in the back if you want to check…” Gwaine made as though to move off Leon’s lap only to smirk and wiggle a little, grinding his arse down into Leon’s lap. “Maybe we should wait a few minutes. The others don’t need to see that; it’s all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/151039.html)


End file.
